Save you
by Zephania
Summary: After Haruto's gone, Naruse and the others continued their mission but something is starting to stir in Naruse. note: cover picture aint mine, just the editing
1. Chapter 1-1

_**Author's note:**_

_**Before anything else, this story will contain spoilers for the manga and I don't own Coppelion or it's characters however I do own the story. Read, Enjoy and Review.**_

**Naruse Ibara POV**

" Please Haruto! Take me with you!" I reached out my hand to him, yet he continued to walk away from me in this dark road I ran, and ran, I reached out him again and again, I screamed my lungs out yet he kept walking away from me.I could feel my strength draining away from me. Why was it? Why wont he look at me? Why does it have to be him?. "Haruto.." I whispered as I slowly fall down, I could feel the tears slowly fall down on my cheeks, I could hear my hoarse voice still screaming for his name. Until my eyes slowly gave up.

"Live on Naruse..." I heard as I felt a cold hand brushing my tears away."i forced myself to open my eyes. " I felt a pang on my chest as I saw his face, he was looking at me with his sorrowful eyes, his faces was full of wounds and scratches, his silver hair was messy than it usually does, As she continued to examine him, she saw his hands dyed red."Dont worry, I'll protect you..." he smiled with sorrow and i closed my eyes.

...

"Na-ru-se!"

"Na-ru-se!~"

I heard Aoi shouting as she grabbed at my arms. "Can we just go back puh-lease~?" she whined at me with her puppy eyes. "We're on a mission here,remember?" I faintly smiled at her. "But.. we've already rescued a lot of people here I just want to rest too, Our mission here in Tokyo gets crazier every single day 'ya know? and I already missed No-sense and the others already"She continued whining at me. "Well, this is a class trip right? We need to finish it first before going home someday" I tried to give her my biggest smile. I always knew how much I am the biggest liar here, always saying "I don't know" to questions I can't face, and dragging everyone I have to finish this mission. I know how naive I am but this is imprinted in my D.N.A. already I have no choice, heck do I know if we really are going back."Naruse-senpai?" I immediately looked at Taeko and smiled. " Well then shall we go?" I said as the three of us walked towards our next destination-Nakagawa.

We scouted a place to rest in Nakagawa and eventually saw a simple concrete house. The inside of the house was like the others, but atleast it was much more safe and clean there. Aoi immediately prepared our food and meanwhile Taeko searched the area. I could feel my consciousness slip away and saw total darkness.

As I regain my sight, the first thing I saw was another me. She looked disgusted at me, as if she despises me with her whole being. "Tell me, is this even worth it? all your suffering for those petty humans? for those who created you and would dispose you in the end? for those beings that would use you till your very last breath? and those people that wont give you peace and torture our kind?" She said while looking at me seriously. "I dont know..." I muttered as she sighed. "We all know that it's their fault Naruse!"she screamed as wounds begin to appear on their body and slowly vanishing again. "Do you even realize what they've done to us?.."she said as she lowers her voice. "We're nothing more than mere dolls to them." she continues as I just stood there stunned, silenced and watch as her wounds disappear and reappear. "We're even becoming like monsters.. and... You and I both know that Haruto would be here if not for them." She said faintly as she covered her face with her palm and her eyes start to well up. I just stood there looking at her, looking at me. I know and understand that everything she said was right. But what can I do?.. It's not like I could change this damned fate of ours. It's not I could do something to stop this madness. I approached her wanting to stop her tears from pouring, I closed my eyes and wiped her tears " We'll get by somehow. they'll probably recognize us, and thank us.." I said faintly as I opened my eyes, but what i saw was not me anymore it was a deformed being it looked, so disgusting, mushy, something like a swamp monster. I immediately stepped back "see? this is what they've done to others.. what do you think happens to them? most are being executed others continue as lab rats.." it said as it draw near me, I could not say a thing i couldn't, facing this _thing. _I never knew anything about the failed experiments, i dont know how to react to this.I approached it and just embraced it, I felt pity, disgust, and hatred. I couldn't help but cry and just repeatedly cry. I looked at the failed experiment and slowly... it formed as Haruto...

He was heaviely wounded, he was covered in blood, He was very very weak, I could feel his hoarse breathing and shaking voice."Naruse... If only... we werent created... i...im sorry... you... had .. to .. expe-experiece this.. I-" He's voice,breathing and shaking stopped while he was in my arms. I was so terrified, The only thing I could do was scream my lungs out. I kept on shouting, and shouting, I could taste the salty tears coming from my eyes, I held him close. I dont know what to do. I continued screaming.

until I felt someone slap my face...

"I-Iba-Ibara senpai!" I heard Aoi and Taeko as they both embraced me. Both of them cried,"What happened?'' I asked "You.. were screaming in your sleep and we cant wake you up, you were even crying and muttering Haruto's name," Both of them said, while drying their I recalled that dream, I immediately teared up. I felt the coldness of my hands, I was relieved that it was a dream, at the same time i was scared and sorrowful, that my dream was true. I know that Haruto would have a slim chance in surviving.. However I want to believe in him, that he survived.

I brushed my tears away and smiled at them. "Well, we should stop crying, and go on with saving, everything will someday be fine and we would be happy" I smiled at them and stood. They stopped crying and stood as well. And we went on with our mission.


	2. Chapter 1-2

**Author's note:**

**Hi there its almost a month. Sorry for the super looong update. Expect there will be new updates every wednesday**

**Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.**

During our whole walk to the place indicated in the book, I was still troubled by nightmare. 'Was our efforts all in naught?', 'Was that really our fate as coppelions?', ' Are we really only just tools? Suffering for the mistakes of humans?' . Thoughts like that went on my mind. I kept staring blankly as we walked.

"Umm. Ibara-san, we're here.." Taeko remarked as she stopped upon a run down grocery store. "Let's go in!" I said to the two. I cant let these thoughts bother me, I have to be strong for Aoi, Taeko, the human race, and Haruto."Ehhhh!? Do we really have to go in there senpai? It looks so rundown it could collapse anytime." Aoi complained. "Well all the more we need to go in there to save the people in there." I said as I marched inside.

Among all the grocery store we entered, this one posed more challenging to scout. It was flooding inside and there were hanging live wires just above it. The fish and meat were decomposing which caused an odorous scent which made it difficult to concentrate especially for taeko due to her heightened senses. Aoi clung on me as we walked, she kept on blabbering on how stinky this place was and how much trouble it was to cut the live wires or how much she wants to go home.

Finally, we reached the stairs leading down. But there was something wrong, it had an eerie feeling to it. Pretty much all of me screams for me to go away from it. I could feel Aoi shivering and Taeko's footsteps as she stepped back from our position. "Ibara-san, are you really sure about this?" Taeko asked. In usual cases it was Aoi's job to ask that, it's very unusual for Taeko to ask something like that. "Of course we are the medical team afterall." I replied trying to make them reassured. I headed down first followed by Taeko, and Aoi who was obviously scared. It was dark, I had to place my palm on the wall to keep my balance and even Taeko commented it was dark. We came upon a door. Its handle was rusted even its trimmings, I pried it open only seeing another set of stairs downwards, which was darker than the first one.

We saw the light of a torch as we reached the last step. Another door was present beside the torch. "A-Are yo-you sure a-about this senpai?" Aoi asked as I was about to pry open the door. "I dont know senpai but, I alsl want to ask that to you, are we going inside?" Taeko added. "Well we have to do this dont we?, and besides we can do this as long as we are together" I encouraged them as I opened the door.

We were greeted by the screaming of an old man. "wwha-what do you want from me.?!" The old man panicked. " what's wrong ojii-san" An approaching voice resounded."look old man we just want to save you ok?" I said trying to calm the old man. The old man immediately calmed down but the look in his eyes changed when he noticed our attire. "How can you come here without hazmat suits suits?" He asked sharply. As I was about to answer, the old man pushed us outside the door."What was that all about?!" Aoi said furiously. I was thinking while aoi kept on bicmering until I heard something. I motioned Aoi and Taeko to quiet down. I heard the the voice and the old man as I pressed my ears against the doors.

"Why were you screaming ojii-san?" The voice asked.

"Oh it was nothing, I was strecthing my vocal chords, and that I just thought of saying that for you to come here and accompany me." The old man lied.

I was wondering why did the old man hid us and lied about our presence. Many it would cause panic, or maybe something else. Nevertheless I just shove the idea and continued listening.

"Well, im too busy right now ojii-san, ill accompany you later" the voice remarmed and was followed by a series of door immediately opened and we were dragged inside." Why didn't you tell him about us?" I immediately asked. "Truth is, the people here belongs to a rebellious group against the japanese government and that includes me." He stated. "I might be talking to you guys like this, but the others wont, they might capture, interrogate and torture you ladies, even if you guys are only in highschool." He continued, warning us.

"We're not scared!" I exclaimed," I never said that, what im trying to tell you, is that you and your friends are only causing trouble, and no one really wants to be saved by you people" the old man lectured.


	3. Chapter 1-3

**Author's note: I am so sorry for the one week late well its actually due to the typhoon, school and I was sick. So ill try to make it up to you guys by updating tonight and the next night. So yeah, review and please continue with the patience**

Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.

"Didn't you lasses hear me?" The old man snarled at us. "But we need to rescue you guys!" Aoi strongly replied. HowevermI'm getting used to humans telling us those things. 'It's really pointless' a sudden thought came in my mind. I was suddenly startled, I

part of me knows it wasn't my own, yet I could feel myself strongly agree to the thought. Realizing that I clenched my fists tightly trying to fight it. Yet I cant avoid myself agreeing to it..

"Ibara-san?" Taeko said checking out my state."Ah right! Listen old man! We came here to save you guys and we will never leave empty handed." I remarked trying to sound enthusiastic." Tsk, you guys dont really know how to listen and follow, well follow me, its better to talk to our leader, you guys never listen anyways." The old man said as he entered another door. I smirked at Aoi and Taeko claiming my victory in the argument and they in turned smiled at me.

" you three, what's your name?" The old man asked as he looked at us. Each of us stated our name" well whats yours ojii-san?" Aoi curiously asked. "Me? Im Robert." The old man replied and continued to walk in the dark corridor in a fast pace we didnt expect he could manage. The three of us were suprised from his name, and as he saw our expressions, even before Aoi could asked he suddenly spoke "we're here." We were in front of a giant iron door. I felt shivers run down my spine as I gazed upon it. I was suddenly overwhelmed by fear, I gazed upon Aoi and Taeko seeing their fear right from their eyes, I knew I had to be braved for them. I swallowed my fear and opened the door. I was so confused with what I saw.

"Haruto..." his name slipped from my mouth. He was lying in the bed unconscious. I told myself to affirm it however my feet was rooted on the floor. I blinked my eyes multiple times when I realized, it wasn't him.

I slumped down at the floor to my disappointment. "Ibara-senpai?" Taeko approached and tapped my back. I could feel tears running down from my eyes, I knew I expected too much, we were meeting the leader of this sanctuary, not Haruto. I realized that this mission is taking its toll on me. I closed my eyes trying to focus my priorities. I suddenly stood up, which caused me to be dizzy, I was immediately supported by Aoi and Taeko. I walked towards the unconscious person.

His resemblance to Haruto was awfully painful for me, he had Haruto's features, their noticeable difference would be the hair color. Unlike Haruto's messy grayish white hair his hair seemed like a darker shade of the night sky. His skin was very pale, it was white like the snow

I continued to examine his body. He seemed a little thinner than Haruto and a little taller too. I went to touch his hand and it was awfully cold. "Ibara-senpai?" Aoi called me in a worried manner."he looks like Haruto." Taeko commented. I was suddenly overwhelmed by the feelings that I felt all the same time. I wanted to cry, I wanted to laugh, I wanted to be angry all at the same time. Though the feeling that dominated was fear. I felt scared that I might get attached this person and experience losing Haruto all over again.

"Who are you?!" I was startled by the shout and faced the source of it. And I was staring at the eyes of the boy who was unconscious


	4. Chapter 1-4

**Author's Note: So as promised here's the next Chapter, And I would like to take everyone who was patient for this fanfiction and never gave up. SO here's your next chapter.**

* * *

**?'s Point of View**

As I walk up from my slumber, I immediately saw the hazel eyes that gazed upon me."Woah!" the owner of these eyes was startled. She was tall and slim with a shoulder length hair, it was black like mine I suppose. I sat up and noticed old man Robert approaching me. "How are you doing?" He asked. "I never have rested that much before, so I must say it is quite refreshing." I replied with a straight look. Ever since those so-called coppelions came our food and supplies aren't being delivered anymore, so I had to scavenge for our food specifically food for 27 people.I gazed upon the 3 young ladies that was presented before my eyes and before I could open my mouth to talk "You- Your eyes..." The owner of the hazel eyes stuttered. I raised my brow and ask " What's wrong with it?" I answered."It's deep red colored... like.. just like the moon on lunar eclipse" She commented. "Well its supposed to be.." I answered.

"uhh. Ibara-senpai?" A girl with short blue cadet hair and steel blue eyes tried to call her attention. The girl called Ibara cleared her throat and started speaking. They introduced themselves, she was named Naruse Ibara, The girl with blue cadet hair was Aoi Fukasaku, and the glasses girl was called Taeko Nomura. "I'm Ukiyo Shiro" I said with a stern face."That's cute" Taeko side commented."So what are you here for?" I asked as I ignored Taeko."We are here to save you and the people living here." Naruse said enthusiastically.I laughed "We get that all the time." She said as she rolled her eyes."So you expect us to come with you after what the government did to us?" I asked with a sly grin. "The government?" I raised my brow. "Well, it's not about the government we care about, it's you guys" she answered causing me to be quite surprised by her reply." Do you even know what they did to us" I said covering my face with my palm."I don't know.." She said faintly. She clenched her fist and Blinked her eyes and looked straight into my eyes. "I don't know, but what I do know is, We have to save all of you. All of you deserve to live in a safer place." She said with determination. I really dont know what to feel. I feel close to her, yet im annoyed and irritated. Though one thing for sure is that she is interesting.I sighed "I guess its safe to think that you are hard headed" I gazed upon them " So what are you?"

"We are Coppellions." The girl named Taeko answered. My eyes widened from their answer."That's why we dont have Hazmat suits if you noticed." She continued. I continued staring at them, when I noticed Naruse was pulling something from her bag."Dont you dare." I said with a low voice."I almost got fooled by you." I continued. Naruse noticed that I saw her. She immediately removed her hand from the bag."Look we just want to help you." Naruse said, "How?"Robert butted in. "Old man, If you are going to saved we're going to ask for a helicopter to carry all of you to the main city, where the children could run in the fields without hazmat suits" She replied. That held Robert from his words. "Robert call of them here" I ordered him. "Ah. Yes Ukiyo." He rushed out of the door and as the doors shut close, we could hear running footsteps.

" The decision should be decided by themselves, they all have a will of their own" I stated. " Aoi thinks you're right." Aoi said. "By the way, How did you guys became coppelions? Is it by mutation?" I interrogated them. "For the idea, you are right. We were made from cloning and the insertion of foreign cells into our body to gain inhumane abilities, though all of us have 1 common D.N.A. that was taken from another human. His or her D.N.A. is the main reason why we have stronger resistance to this type of environment. But basically our mother is Science" Naruse explained."So what do you feel about that fact? Knowing that we caused you this hardships? We basically gave you life to suffer." I asked. I saw her cringed, she was shaking she mumbled something inaudible which I disregarded and waited for her to sighed "Well, I don't know, but honestly I'm thankful to you humans. We can enjoy the experiences we can have due to this life, We can see something, and with all the hardships some of you gave us love and try to save us instead of us saving you." She said with a very sad smile." I guess there are two sides to Science. And you are at the good face." She cringed at what I said. I looked at her and her allies " But it's useless to save humans.." I said. "We really cant convince you ukiyo-san" Taeko said, "But we wont give up" Aoi said pumped up " Right Ibara-senpai?" Both of them asked in chorus.


	5. Chapter 1-5

**Author's Note: Wah! I appreciate all of your reviews.i'm so tempted to spoil you guys, but all of your questions will be answered as the story goes on. Also in the next chapter I think I'll add a photo of Ukiyo. ^_^**

**As usual Enjoy,**

**Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.**

His similarity to Haruto was creeping me out. It was so hard coping up with our conversation. I can't help to be speechless. This is bad.

"So what do you feel about that fact? Knowing that we caused you this hardships? We basically gave you life to suffer."As Ukiyo stated that. I felt my head burning, the voices suddenly became loud. It was making me mad,"P-ple-please sto-stop... I-I mi-might.." I mumbled. It took me longer to calm down. I could see their eyes staring at me I forced myself to calm down and just sighed."Well, I don't know, but honestly I'm thankful to you humans. We can enjoy the experiences we can have due to this life, We can see something, and with all the hardships some of you gave us love and try to save us instead of us saving you." I stated trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"I guess there are two sides to Science. And you are at the good face." Ukiyo stated." I was shocked from what he said. This time it really made me quiet, I know I might tear out if I spoke. Well who wouldn't after hearing one of Haruto's last words coming from the mouth of someone so similar. But it's useless to save humans.." he continued, a part of me was agreeing, my mind was splitting into two parts one agreeing and the other contradicting. "We really cant convince you Ukiyo-san" Taeko said, "But we wont give up" Aoi said pumped up " Right Ibara-senpai?" Both of them asked in chorus. I tried to lift my face and suddenly a tear fell. which luckily I think they didn't notice, since Taeko and Aoi looked at Ukiyo smiling and Ukiyo looked dumbfounded. "Of course!, We'll show you that we can save you guys." I said trying to look pumped up. "So..."

Ukiyo was cut off by the opening of the doors.

Robert along with 24 more people came in. "He's still sleeping so i decided not to wake him up." Robert reported to Ukiyo. "It's fine he also deserves some sleep." Ukiyo reported."Ukiyo-nii-san who are they?" A liitle boy asked. We gazed upon him and he nodded signaling us to introduce ourselves. We proceeded with the formalities the little boy was called Len, He had a twin sister named Rin, they were orphans in which the disaster killed their parents. They were brought up by Neru. Others were Kaito, a cheerful young man with a dark shade of blue hair, along with him was Miku a teal haired girl and there was also Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, and Gumi.

Next up we have to state our goals. Taeko signaled me to start explaining. I inhaled and started speaking. "...And therefore we'd like all of you to come with us, to have a nicer place to live" I ended. All of them were deep into their thoughts,there was a long period of silence. "Sorry, but can you give us a little amount of time to think about it?" Gumi, girl with a shoulder length green hair said as she raised her hands. "Of course!" I said. "Well everyone can go back to their respective places to take time and think about it. We'll give everyone 3 days."Ukiyo said. Everyone nodded and left with murmuring noises.

And the next thing that happened was.

Everything turned black.

I was back in that place again, where she was.

Ever since I had that nightmare, I always see her every time I close my eyes, I always saw me. It's been making me insane. Honestly, I already felt secure actually. Her very presence made me feel complete. I know this is weird. Maybe this is just a side-effect being a coppelion I wonder if the others also experience this, though I think I actually am the only one.

"Hey." She spoke

"Hey." I replied as I went near her.

"It's worthless huh?" She said as she looked at me, she seemed very tired, as if she had already fought a thousand battles. "I'm sorry." I just said looking down. "Well that doesn't mean I'll give up" I looked at her as she said that. "I wont let those stupid beings harm any one of us." She said filled with anger. I once thought that I've tamed her already, but I was wrong it was the exact opposite thing, she was the one who tamed me.

"Just, accept it Naruse, They'll never appreciate us." She looked straight at me."Remember what the Ozu sisters said?"She continued "After they get what they need, we'll just drop dead. In order to save their sanity."

"But it's just what the Ozu sisters think!" I said

"They heard it from Haruto, Himself " She replied."Don't tell me you don't trust Haruto's words."She continued.

"It's not like that!...it's not like that." I said. I really can't deny what she says. I don't know what to think already.I went down on my knees. I have to face this everytime I sleep. It's not something I can deal with. I looked at my hands which were stained by blood. I suddenly panicked.

"You'll kill one of us." She suddenly stated."No..N-n-no.. n..o" I denied it. I know I wont kill any coppelion but why? Why does it feel she's right. I cried. I know I cant hold it anymore.

"Naruse…"

I heard a voice not her's, not mine. I raised my head looking for it.

"Naruse.."

I stood and went to search and I noticed she wasn't there anymore. I ran towards to the source of the voice.

"You can do it,,, You are the positive side of Science after all."

I heard it from my behind and as I gazed back I saw him.

I was blinded by the sudden flash of white light.

"HARUTO!"


	6. Chapter 1-6

**Author's Note: Sorry that it took quite a while to publish, exams was coming up and the requirements were given all at the same time, Sooooo... Yeah. So can you guys give your ideas on what would you think will happen. And yeah guest or not your reviews still give me the willpower to continue! so Read and review, also rate and favorite if you want. and, except updates every Wednesday or Thursday.**

**Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the light from the ceiling. "Okay, Naruse! Be storng for everyone else!" I whispered to myself as I slapped my face to full awaken myself. I got up and examined the room I was in. It had a an eerie and dark feeling to it, well the room was only illuminated by the dim light on the ceiling after all.

I was confused where am I. I tried to recollect my memories before that dream. At first I was trying to tell our goal to the citizens here, then they were confused and asked for time to think then what?" I mumbled thinking hardly into my memories,

"You fainted." I was surprised by the answer. I turned around and saw Ukiyo. "Oh! Hey there! sorry I thought I was alone." I said rubbing the back of my head."You should rest. It must've been quite the journey to come here." he said as he went near my bed." Nah. Don't worry I'm fine I said as I tried to stand up which was stopped by him as he held my shoulders and set me down. "Just rest" I tried to resist him but my eyes met with his. Thinking about it his eyes were actually beautiful. And it kinda actually matched his ivory hair. "are you ok?" his sudden question made me realize our position. He was right above, and he was still restraining my shoulders with his hands and my face was so close to his. I immediately panicked and accidentally threw him.

"wa-wah.. I-Im so so-sorry." I said covering my blushing face with the blanket.

"tsk. It's nothing" he said blankly.

I immediately feel guilty. I just threw him after he just rested and It must've harmed him since I'm pretty confident that I'm much stronger than him."I'm leaving there's food in there. After your done resting and preparing yourself. Go to my room." he said as he turned to the exit. "Ah! WAit where's Taeko and Aoi?" I deliberately asking him as I remembered the two. "They're in the main area." He said as he closed the door.

Wait..

Where's the main area?

I immediately prepared myself and my unruly clothes. I ate the food he pointed out earlier. It was an onigiri which is probably made by Aoi. I looked around the room first for my bag in case it was there. During my search I found a map and a note on a shelf and below it was my bag. I immediately took the three and went on reading the note first.

'Ibara-senpai. I and Aoi are currently here in the main area. And knowing that you don't know where that is Ukiyo gave us a map and I already memorized that so I think you need it more than us now. By the way if you're wondering what we're doing, Robert took us to a tour around the area and it was actually dark at the first three rooms he took us and the others were quite bright like the Planet. Probably it would be Ukiyo-san who'll be touring you so best of luck Ibara-senpai!

P.S. Both of us think that you should take time to relax

Taeko,

I was quite happy that they already are accustomed to this and are already even stronger than me.I went out of the room and was already on a quite dark hallway. Looking at the map, It was quite very detailed. I used it as A reference to go to Ukiyo's room.

In the way there was something that bothered me. IN the map there was a sign that read 'DON"T GO HERE YET' and had a large question mark. And as soon I realized it I was beside me I could see some lights illuminating from the floor of the room. Curiosity was starting to overpower me.

I was about to open the door when suddenly.

"Ibara-neesan You're awake!" acheerful voice resounded I turned back and saw Rin with Len. I immediately stepped from the door and looked at the twins. "Hey! RIn and Len." I said as I patted both of them. "Ne Ibara-neesan play with us~!"Rin and Len pleaded at the same time."But I have to go to Ukiyo." I reasoned. "But.." Len was cut off by Neru. "Oh there you are. Let's go and prepare foods you two. You might be disturbing our guest already" Neru said as she held the twins' arms. "But Neru-nee. We want to play with Ibara-neesan"Len complained."No buts Len" Neru said as she dragged the two of them away.

I sighed as I turned back to the door. Well somethings are better left unkown I said as I walked towards Ukiyo's room.


	7. Chapter 1-7 Part 1

**Author's note: Sorry guys this chapter would be the shortest since our exam is tomorrow and yeah I would probably update another short one on Friday. Sooo... Review and Favorite. and expect the next full chapter next Wednesday. I love you all and tganks for reading**

**Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.**

"Come in". I heard Ukiyo's stern voice after I knocked. As I went inside I saw him tinkering some things."What are you doing?" I curiously asked as I peeked into his work. " These are Protective gears and modified weapons for scavenging and defensive uses, also I was repairing and modifying the Nuclear Purifier I made." He said as he pointed out to the tack of weapons and gears near a humongous machine that looked like an oversized microwave."You made all that?" I asked him in awe. "Yeah, and also theses things im working on right now are modified walkie talkies which have a span of 7-10 kilometer and also transmit a distress signal and cannot be hacked into easily. It also uses a low level of electricity which would make in invincible to electricity detectors." He went on ranting with his creations while tinkering. yet all of it just reminds me of Haruto. I really feel bad comparing him to Haruto and seeing him just a Clone of Haruto, which is quite rude to him when they're actually two different people.

"Don't move!" I heard Ukiyo shout which made me immediately turn around. Falling noises of his equipment and works which were stacked earlier resounded. I just closed my eyes and braced for the fall since i know that it really wouldn't hurt me that much and I could withstand it since I was a Coppelion.

But I felt nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw Ukiyo covering me.

He covered me from the fall and he was protecting me from the things that would've hit my body."Tsk. How can you save us when you can't be even careful of your surroundings and yourself". He yelled at me and made another 'tsk' sound. I was in shock not from the fall but because he tried to protect me. I felt a tears forming in my eyes and they slowly fell. When he saw my expression he looked away immediately "You shouldn't show your tears, You must be strong". He said still looking away. I sniffed and held back my tears.

And then I just realized our position.

He was on fours above me. His hands were just beside arms. and he was close to me. I suddenly felt my cheeks reddening and soon after he noticed it. and tried to stand up calmly which caused another series of objects to the result was he carried more weight which forced him to go closer to me. I tried to have a poker face and failed in the process. but in turn he was so numb about the situation. He just stared at me which made me blush harder as a second passes."Sorry.." He said softly which made me go back to reality and made the blushing stop.

And then he went closer to me

and closer

and closer

and when our lips were just a few inches apart.

he fainted.

It made another series of galling objects and made me realize he was carrying a heavy weight on his back and I could say that it would be heavy for me too. A sudden rushing sound of footsteps resounded and a loud bang caused by the opening of the door soon after followed.

"Ukiyo?! Is everything all right?!" I heard Meiko's and Kaito's voice in unison while panting.

"We're here! Help!" I yelled


	8. Chapter 1-7 part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry about being late I had a writer's block and was really troubled on how should I continue. so here's your chapter and expect new chapter/s every week. ^_^ Read and Review**

**Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.**

We were lucky that Meiko and Kaito heard the noice in Ukiyo's room."so tell me Ibara. How the heck did you guys ended up under the pile of those equipment?" Meiko asked with her arms crossed and a brow raised. I sigh and told them what happen leaving out my side of the story where I blushed and the part where I thought that our lips would meet."You were lucky Ukiyo was there." Kaito interjected."I actually would still be fine even without him," I boasted. " And tell us why would you?" Meiko said teasingly. "Well im a coppelion afterall." I proudly declaimed. "Well all the more that he covered for you. " Kaito answered. "Eh why?" I asked. "Well, you see his equipment had a special thing, he wont tell us but it's the opposite of tokyo air. they are very pure that they would cause you guys great injury. He said it was something like a reaction from your cells with the pure matter." Kaito explained. "Well we didn't believed him at first but then.." Meiko stopped. "then?" I asked looking at her eyes. "Well we came across another copellion like you and in our last scavenge the weapon malfunctioned and it ended up hurting him." She continued.

Wait.

another coppelion?

it's a he right?

Could it be?

"Hey can i see this other copellion?" I asked

"I dont know"-Meiko

"You have to ask Ukiyo"-Kaito

"Ukiyo? but he's still unconscious"- Me

"Well you just have to wait then"-Kaito and Meiko

I sighed and gave up and tried to pile up the equipment that fell. "By the way way-" Kaito was interrupted by the sudden knock on the doors the violent opening of it."Ibara- senpai!" Aoi shouted as she towards me. She clung unto me and said "We wear worried when they said that an incident happened hear" she said teary-eyed. "I had a mini heart attack there." Taeko smiled at me and followed Aoi.

"You guys are really that close huh." Meiko commented

"we're jealous that you guys could still do that." she continued and left.

"Well then we have to go check up on Ukiyo again you girls could rest or walk around here."Kaito said as he followed Meiko

"Wait!" I shouted.

"What is it?" Meiko asked as the two of them turned to my direction.

""What do you guys call this place?" I asked.

"Eutopia." She answered and left.

We walked back to our rooms that have been assigned to us. In the walk, Aoi and Taeko told me about he place. It was pretty much like the planet. but this one has a larger area, and they have other entrances and exits. Aoi went on ranting about the waterpark they have made and also the park. Meanwhile Taeko shared about the old doctor here that would like to take her as an apprentice. They also said that I would like their training area and the gardens. As we neared our rooms I only had noticed that the room that wasn't allowed to be entered was moved next to mine. Wait, let me clear that up. The person who was in the 'not yet to be entered' room moved to the room next to mine.

"Ibara-senpai~ would you like us to tour around?" Aoi asked in her cutest way

"Sorry but I would like to take a rest." I smiled faintly at them.

" Well then guess I'll do the same." Taeko agreed.

"Well ok then..." Aoi sa disappointedly.

"Bye then see you guys later at that training area you speak of" I smiled at them.

I allowed my body to free fall on the mattress and closed my eyes.

And next thing I realized I was already in a deep slumber.

Surprisingly SHE wasn't there. Everything was the same and I tried walking around and slowly the scenery changed into my last year in school.

" Hey Haruto!" I shouted as I went near to him.

"Dont be noisy Naruse." He said as he departed his eyes from the book and glared at me.

"I heard you made another girl cry again." and I went on lecturing him.

Haruto was quite popular in our school even for a Copellion, well who wouldn't be interested at him. He was smart,strong, and he was even the one who invented the aether.

"Hey Naruse." He said calmly that made me stop ranting

"Hmm? What is it?" I asked

"Do you remember?" He said with a straight face

"Remember what?" I asked him again.

"Nevermind.." He replied

What was it? What was he pertaining to? I began searching my mind ending with nothing. And suddenly I remembered my past.

I was called a failure by Dr. Copellius, our creator. I was the second coppelion made after Haruto. I always have been seen as lifeless as child. I remember that day I fell from a tree and Haruto returned to help me. then.

then...

I woke up.

I got up with a feeling I should check what's or who's in the room next door. I fixed myself and walked out of the room silently. I grasped the door knob and slowly turned it.

"H-H-Ha-Haruto?"


	9. Chapter 1-8

**Author's Note: happy Halloween! Sorry for not being able to upload last week! So without further ado then here's your chapter~ for last week supposedly**.

**Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.**

Beep…

Beep…

Beep…

I cant believe what I was seeing. It's Haruto…

I fell down to my knees, my eyes starts to well up and slowly but surely tears starts to drop.

He was there…

Right in front of me…

Yet he doesn't know…

I gathered my strength and approached him. He was in deep slumber, a number of tubes were connected to his vitals, he was surrounded by machines that I could hardly recognize. I continued to cry and cry, I covered my mouth with my hands trying to suppress my sobs that starts to get louder with each beat of the EKG machines that monitor his heart. I gazed upon his face, wounds are already hardly visible and he looks as if nothing happened. I brushed his hair to get a clearer view.

Without removing my gaze I stood up silently and bended towards him. I brushed away my tears that still continued to form and planted a soft kiss on his forehead which had additional tears due to the tears that never cease to fall. I smiled as left.

'This is all your fault'

'You caused pain'

'You are better off dead'

All those thoughts rang in my head accompanied by the throbbing pain in my heart as I entered my room.

"Well, at least he's alive right?" I whispered softly to myself.

Days passed, yet everytime I went inside his room everything stayed the same. I never tire from crying just seeing him asleep as if he was dead.

I awoke to the sound of Aoi's voice yelling my name while knocking at my door. I immediately stood up and fixed myself.

"Wait a second Aoi!" I yelled as I brushed my hair waking towards the door. "Nee Ibara-senpai Ukiyo asks if we would want to accompany his group to scavenge food?"Aoi immediately greeted with a hug as I opened the door. "Of Course!" I smiled at her. She quickly dragged me away from the room and across the corridor. I focused on ignoring what I did and saw last night, it would be quite a shock for Aoi and Taeko and they would be extremely distracted.

But I failed in doing so, Aoi noticed the tears forming.

"What's wrong Ibara-senpai?" She asked softly and removed her grip from my hand.

"Whaddya talking about?" I feigned ignorance.

"You're crying.." She said as she looked upon my eyes

"Oh, these? Hahahaha! These are tears of joy ya know. Im too excited to save these people hear that I wanna cry Hehehe…. Why? Aren't you excited?" I said maintaining my firm voice.

**Aoi's P.O.V.**

It went wrong…

It all went wrong…

It's all Aoi's fault

Aoi's too weak…

The grocery we were scavenging had been utterly destroyed. Taeko was sent flying inside, Ukiyo is currently trapped inside trying to rescue Taeko, Maeko and the others are too wounded to move. Ibara-senpai is still fighting to protect us.

Yet Aoi is just standing here hiding behind a rubble watching.

We were supposed to go back already from that creepy grocery.

_"eww… Aoi shouldn't have join" Aoi complained while clinging to Ibara senpai _

_"well we have no choice! But we're coppelion afterall and we also contribute to the usage of their supplies so their plantation are just enough but they still need to stock up ya know! Just in case of emergency!" Ibara-senpai explained_

_"Ibara can you look for some water or beverages?" Ukiyo asked Ibara-senpai_

_"You can count on me!" Ibara smiled with a thumbs up as she left Aoi. _

_Meanwhile I also took some medical supplies along with Taeko. When suddenly a voice that belonged to none of us resounded._

_"Hey Mana. There are some pests here. Obliterate them"_

_Suddenly all the things in the grocery where drawn into a small ball. Everybody ran out, but Aoi tripped near the entrance and Taeko who was near Aoi pushed Aoi outside which caused Taeko to be left behind. Ukiyo immediately went back again to take Taeko but they were caught in a powerful shockwave._

"Aoi RUN!" Ibara-senpai's voice brought me back to reality and I immediately ran.

"Where do you think you're going?!" The girl with the one called Mana yelled.

I have to run! Aoi screamed in Aoi's mind,


	10. Chapter 1-9

**Author's Note: Hey guys! here's your next chapter, I changed the ratings to T since I noticed that there would be a medium amount of swearing. So without further adieu. Read and Review.**

**Naruse Ibara's P.O.V.**

I was awaken by the beeping sounds and the stinging pain everywhere in my body. As soon as I opened my eyes I immediately noticed the tubes connected to my body. "Are you alright?" Robert asked. "Im fine." I replied while looking around the room. "Oh. Taeko is still sleeping and Aoi unfortunately was captured by the people who attacked you". He said hesitantly. Dang it, I failed to protect her. I tried to recall what happened but all I could remember is Aoi's running figure.

Shit. I am so weak. then I suddenly remembered."How about Ukiyo?" Oh he's still resting." Robert answered while preparing food.

"You should rest. You guys are planning to rescue her right? You're gonna need a lot of strength to accomplish that"

I followed his advice and allowed my consciousness to slip away.

"You failed again." It was her again. She approached me.

She raised her hand, and I just closed my eyes preparing myself.

But instead of the pain by her slap,i felt the warmth of her embrace. And all my tears just welled up.

"Hey, tell me Ibara. Are they really all worth the pain?" she asked as she patted my head.

"I-I d-do-dont k-know a-ny-more" I sobbed

"We both know that we all received pain from this. And suffered. And used." She continued, to which I only replied with a sob.

"I-i-I do-dont kn-know b-but I-i Have to... to P-pro-tect them.." I answered.

"But who'll protect you?"She asked as she tightened her embrace.

"I-i'm f-fine?" I tried to smile but ended up pathetically.

Then suddenly I heard someone yelling my name. The voice seemed desperate, I looked at her and she looked as if she's losing her time then she just smiled and I was brought to reality.

"Naruse!" I heard a hoarse familiar voice, and as I cleared up my eyes and saw Haruto. "Am- Am I dreaming?" I asked as I blinked my eyes repeatedly."No, you arent dreaming Naruse." He faintly smiled at me. I immediately clung into his arms and cried. " Sorry I arrived late" He said while grinning."so how about you fix yourself and let's save Aoi?" He said as he removed my embrace. And making me realize that I blushed hard. "So are you lovers ready yet?" Ukiyo yelled from the door. "We arent" Haruto answered calmly. I immediately stood up and prepared while the two of them waited outside.

"Have you already recovered Ukiyo?" I asked." Yeah" answered immediately. The situation seemed awkward for no reason.I sighed and suddenly remembered Taeko."Hey where is Taeko?" I asked. "She's in her assigned room." this time Haruto answered. And it was silent again. The pressure during our walk was so much, I dont even know where we're heading.

Suddenly Ukiyo stopped walking."Here we are" He stated. I didnt expect his sudden stop and this caused to bump his back. "What's in here?' Haruto asked."Weapons and gears" Ukiyo answered."But before we enter I remember that we have to go to my office first."

We continued to walk to his office as our destination. I gazed upon Haruto. It feels like a dream that he's here. His dirty white Hair looked the same his wounds already have healed and his eyes were still mesmerizing. A smile suddenly formed in my face. I was relieved that he finally opened his eyes."Something wrong, Ibara?" Haruto suddenly asked. "A-Ah! n-not-nothing!" I smiled. Wait. Why was I stuttering? I feel hot. Suddenly i felt the back of Haruto's hand on my forehead which startled me and made me scream. "Wah!" Why do I feel awkward around Haruto."Eh? What's wrong Naruse? You're hot." Haruto asked."No I'm perfectly fine!" I answered as I distanced myself which made me realize we're already here. I looked for Ukiyo and he was still walking forward."Hey! Ukiyo We're already here!" I yelled. Which made him stop walking."Oh, I know" He immediately went near us.

As Ukiyo opened the doors we heard people cheering


End file.
